Sumisión
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix deja Hogwarts con quince años para unirse a los mortífagos. ¿Por qué querrá Voldemort a alguien así entre sus filas? ¿Qué se propone? [Bellatrix X Voldemort]
1. Fanatismo

**N/A. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuánto llevo diciendo que empezaré este fic? SÉ que justo no debería empezarlo ahora, cuando tengo tantísimo empezados, tantos tantos tantos que me estoy agobiando jeje. Pero es que se me había metido en la cabeza, y no me lo sacaba. Y cuando me pasa esto, me pongo tensa y hasta que no lo escribo no puedo escribir nada más T.T es algo asqueroso, pero bueno. Lo gracioso de todo es que tengo pensado todo, pero sé que como tardaré mucho en escribirlo (30 xapis son 30 xapis… por voldy, y también tengo SDY T.T) pues leeré antes el séptimo, así que cambiaré todo haha. Pero al principio no le afecta, así que no importa.**

**La idea se me ocurrió cuando leía el quinto libro (bueno, mejor dicho, releía la parte del tapiz del quinto libro) y me fijé en que Sirius decía que "no veía a Bella desde que tenía la edad de Harry", es decir, quince años. Como yo en esa época pensaba que Bella y Sirius habían ido a Hogwarts juntos, y no como dice JK-estoyequivocada-Rowling que se sacan 9 años, pues eso, como decía, como yo pensé que habían coincidido, ideé este fic donde Bella deja Hogwarts por Voldemort a los 15 años. Esto es, básicamente, un Bellatrix/Voldemort, algo pederasta… vale, jaja, no quiero asustar a nadie. Habrá de todo, será fuerte, aviso, pero qué no es fuerte cuando Voldy anda rondando? Jiji.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes xupis de este fic son de JK, yo solo los perviert… yo solo ideo nuevas cositas para ellos… eso mejor x) Sé que la frase es de algún libro, pero no se de cual, porque yo la vi en un fic y no venía la referencia. Así que diré que la he sacado del fic Tango, de Kali-Cephirot (buenos fics escribe esa chica jeje).**

_Eres mi hija,_

_mi amante,_

_mi dulce asesina._

**SUMISIÓN**

**I. FANATISMO**

El linaje de los Black era antiguo, puro. Se remontaba siglos atrás. Todos lo sabían. Y, si no, los orgullosos miembros de esta familia se encargaban de recordarlo.

Bellatrix era una de ellos. Una joven de quince años, con una sensualidad a su edad que provocaba terror. Parecía intocable, y lo era. Su cabello oscuro era espeso y brillante, y caía con libertad sobre sus hombros y su espalda, ondeando con el movimiento de su cuerpo esbelto con dejes de niña al andar. Su rostro era alargado, sus ojos grises, sus labios finos. Estos a menudo se curvaban en una sonrisa desdeñosa, que hacía sentir insignificante al que fuera dirigida.

Pero el respeto venía de quienes la conocían... lo poco que se dejaba conocer. Respeto, temor, y algo de odio.

Su casa, Slytherin, sólo había contribuido a acentuar su personalidad. Su orgullo por su Sangre se había vuelto arrogancia. La altivez no la abandonaba. Su impetuosidad, sus arrebatos, eran ya incontrolables. Más valía no cruzarte en su camino.

Era peligrosa, lo sabía, y le gustaba.

Se sonrió al ver que la conversación entre dos chiquillos de primero se interrumpía cuando ella pasó por su lado. Les fulminó con la mirada, recreándose en su juego, y vio cómo los dos echaban a andar tan apresuradamente que parecía que les estuviese acechando.

Encaminó sus pasos hasta la Sala Común, en las mazmorras. Era sábado 31, noche de Halloween, y podrían pasar el día en Hogsmeade hasta la hora de la cena. No es que estuviera muy interesada en ninguna de las dos cosas, pero tenía ganas de saltarse un poco la rutina del día a día. Cogería el dinero, y luego iría hacia los carruajes. Si no se olvidaba de nada, tenía que comprar un par de plumas -las suyas se las había destrozado Sirius en una de sus graciosas bromas-, una túnica de trabajo nueva -había quedado destrozada en la misma ocasión que las plumas-, y...

Apretó los puños furiosa. Recordar ese episodio de hacia dos semanas no la ponía especialmente feliz. Sirius y su querido amigo Potter prácticamente la habían dejado desnuda delante de todo el Comedor. Obviamente del castigo no se libraron (aún seguían limpiando baños), pero la humillación sufrida era demasiado grande como para olvidar todo de un día para otro.

Salió de la Sala Común ignorando a un compañero de casa que la llamaba, seguramente para proponerle si quería ir con él. Rabastan Lestrange era de su mismo curso y se llevaban bastante bien, dentro del aprecio que podían manifestarse dos Slytherin como ellos. Se toleraban podría decirse, pero en ese momento quería estar sola, sin nadie para distraerle de sus meditaciones y asuntos.

Recorrió los pasillos de las mazmorras con rapidez, por si acaso la seguía intentando darle alcance, y tuvo que dar un rodeo cuando casi se encontró cerca del comedor a Sirius. Era a quien menos deseaba ver en ese instante, furiosa con él como estaba. Verle acompañado de sus inseparables amigos sólo consiguió aumentar su mal humor. Se llevaban dos años, pero sus actuaciones de niño malcriado e, incluso, de traidor, la ponían histérica. Aunque después de que el Sombrero lo pusiese en Gryffindor por primera vez en toda la historia de los Black, ¿qué podría esperarse de él? El heredero…

Negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes. No quería pensar en Sirius. Iba a despejarse, a olvidarse de todo y a pasar una tarde tranquila. Esa noche probablemente leería en la Sala Común durante un par de horas, y terminaría el trabajo de Pociones que tenía a medias, a pesar de que aún le quedasen dos días para entregarlo.

Salió fuera del castillo, dirigiéndose a los terrenos desde donde saldrían los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Con tanto rodeo para esquivar a su primo, se le había hecho tarde. Seguramente ahora estarían casi todos llenos. No había cosa que le fastidiase más que tener que compartir sitio con alguien de Sangre inferior a ella, eso sin contar los cuchicheos que se traían todos a sus espaldas después de la broma del otro día de Sirius. Si coincidía con algún Slytherin, éste insistiría en acompañarlo luego por el pueblo y no conseguiría quitárselo de encima en todo el día.

Abrió la puerta del primer carruaje que encontró en su camino, y, justo cuando iba a subir para meterse dentro, se quedó clavada en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya…

Tras el primer impulso de cerrarle la puerta a su primo y sus amigos en las narices, dejó entrever una sinuosa sonrisa que no consiguió engañar a nadie.

-Está ocupado, Black.

La sonrisa se hizo ahora más sincera, de un modo despreciativo y cruel. Potter no se mordía la lengua a su edad. Le traería problemas en un futuro… Todo el mundo que era así los tenía, y lo sabía porque los había sufrido en su propia piel.

-¿Me has visto con intención de sentarme _aquí_?

-¿Entonces para que has abierto la puerta?

Fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, reprimiendo las ganas de apuntarle con la varita y vengarse por todo. Por todo, que en realidad no era nada, pero que en ese momento la desquiciaba.

-¿Cómo iba a pensar que os encontraría? –cortó, riendo con una sorna despectiva-. Tenía entendido que los traidores eran los que tiraban de los carruajes.

-Qué graciosa. Todo el mundo sabe que quien tira de los carruajes son los thest…

Bellatrix no le dio tiempo a contestar. Esta vez sí se dejó llevar y cerró la puerta de golpe. Este encuentro había terminado por minar el día que estaba teniendo, y ya hasta se paseó por su cabeza la idea de ir andando por mucho que tardase, o quedarse en el castillo, que estaría prácticamente vacío. No soportaría algo así de nuevo. Afortunadamente, solo había un Sirius, y estaba en el carruaje que acababa de dejar. Soltando un bufido se fue hasta el siguiente, y se metió sin siquiera mirar quién había dentro. Su primo no conseguiría arruinarle los planes que tenía.

Un detalle de humor sutil e irónico. Reconoció a los dos chiquillos que se había encontrado en el pasillo y que habían huido aterrados ante su presencia. Se recostó resuelta, cruzándose de piernas, viendo como ellos se pegaban más entre sí para evitarla.

Si todos fueran así…

El carruaje inició su traqueteo, y ello se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Había empezado a hacer frío para esas fechas, y una suave pero constante lluvia llevaba cayendo todo el día. No era que le molestase demasiado, no era de las que se deprimía por un poco de agua. De hecho, prefería las tormentas salvajes de verano, esas que cuando salía a la calle la empapaban por completo hasta los huesos, que le pegaban el pelo a su rostro y le hacían sentir tan insignificante como poderosa a la vez.

-¿A qué curso vais?

Había dejado ya suficiente tiempo de silencio como para asustar a los dos críos e incomodarles. Estos se revolvieron en el asiento, intercambiando miradas inseguras entre ellos, como si se preguntasen con los ojos quién la contestaría.

-A tercero –musitó el que era más moreno en un hilo de voz. Bella no necesitaba esa respuesta porque ya lo sabía. Era su primera visita a Hogsmeade, y estaban tan excitados como nerviosos. Lo que sabían del pueblo lo conocían por lo que les habían contado, pues posiblemente eran Sangres Sucia.

_La sacaban de quicio._

-No quiero que os volváis a cruzar en mi camino –siseó, en parte deseando que justo lo contrario ocurriese, y no en un futuro muy lejano. Pasaría un buen rato acobardándolos. Intentaría ir con alguno de sus compañeros, y entonces sería todo mucho más entretenido.

Le encantaba representar esos papeles. Adoraba ser temida o deseada según ella quisiera.

Los Black siempre habían madurado rápido, desde la cuna empezaban a enseñarlos. Ella no era ninguna excepción a la regla. Con esa edad muchos la consideraban una cría, pero los que de verdad la conocían habían abandonado esa idea desde hacía bastante tiempo.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo, los chiquillos saltaron de él corriendo, y desaparecieron entre las calles de Hogsmeade. Ella se bajó sin prisas, sacando los guantes negros y poniéndoselos, porque la temperatura estaba bajando mucho. Incluso estaban empezando a caer los primeros copos de nieve, que se derretían al tocar el suelo encharcado. Se aseguró de que la capa estuviera bien abrochada y de que la cubriese bien y echó a andar por el pueblo mágico.

No visitó ninguna tienda de la calle que recorrió primero. Tenía muy claro los lugares que quería visitar, y, luego, ya después de hacer las compras que más le urgían, podría entretenerse. Tal vez al final del todo visitase Las Tres Escobas, donde seguramente se encontraría con algún Slytherin para pasar el resto del día.

Pasó primero por la tienda de túnicas, y se compró, además de una negra para reemplazar a la que le habían destrozado, una de gala de color azul oscuro por si debía usarla esa Navidad, cuando fuese a casa, en la famosa fiesta que siempre organizaban. Así, cargando con las compras, fue a aprovisionarse de plumas, tinta y pergaminos, que compró en algo más de tiempo ya que había cola.

A lo lejos vio salir a Sirius y a Potter, seguidos por el gordito de Pettigrew y del callado Lupin, de Zonko. Llevaban una bolsa enorme, que aterrorizaría a Filch seguramente si la viese, ya que era casi tan grande como los paquetes que llevaba Bellatrix. Se encogió de hombros, indiferente de las bromas que hiciesen mientras no la volviesen a incumbir a ella, y empezó a recorrer el pueblo para pasar el tiempo. Pasó de largo la Oficina de Correos y Honeydukes y continuó hasta que la calle que recorría se terminó abruptamente dando a un campo despejado tanto de casas como de vegetación. A lo lejos se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, abandonada y con las ventanas cubiertas por tablones claveteados. Sintió una puntaza de curiosidad por ir y comprobar los rumores, pero estaba empezando a oscurecer y estaba entumecida por tanta lluvia. Era el momento de irse a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o de regresar al castillo.

-No deberías estar aquí.

Se volvió sorprendida, esperando encontrarse al menos a alguien conocido. No había escuchado pisadas. Notaba el corazón bombeándole acelerado por la interrupción tan repentina, e intentó controlar su respiración para que volviese a ser normal.

-¿Acaso está prohibido?

-No con los tiempos que corren.

Él parecía no haberla oído, y, sin embargo, Bellatrix tenía la inquietante sensación de que lo había hecho, y perfectamente además. Era un hombre que rondaba la veintena larga, de pelo castaño por los hombros recogido en una coleta baja, y unos ojos de un verde amarronado que consiguieron dejarla completamente paralizada en el sitio.

-No tengo miedo.

Tenía los labios finos, algo pálidos, y no sonreía. Permanecía tan imperturbable mientras ella estaba inexplicablemente tan nerviosa que la estaba volviendo histérica. Le daban ganas de salir corriendo, o de echarse a gritar preguntándole qué buscaba, pero no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra y se contuvo.

-Ya lo veo –asintió él, con un brillo apreciativo en los ojos. O al menos eso le pareció. Segundos después empezaba a dudarlo-. Veo que lo que me han contado sobre ti no era mentira.

-¿Quién ha sido?

No qué quería. No qué le habían dicho. Sólo quería saber _quién_. Teniendo eso, podría hallar todo lo demás.

-No te impacientes. Estoy aquí para proponerte una cosa que creo que puede interesarte.

Su voz era profunda, muy masculina, y su tono suave y calmado, como si tuviese toda la eternidad por delante, la atraían profundamente. Espero, queriendo, por una vez, escuchar, pero él no dijo nada.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó de pronto en un arrebato inexplicable.

Él tardó en contestar.

-Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Rabastan…

-Es mi hermano pequeño. –Caminó hasta ella, que sintió por primera vez lo que era sentirse amenazada por alguien que, sin duda, era mucho más poderoso. Clavó sus ojos en ella tan corto instante que fue mucho más perturbador que si se hubiera quedado mirándola-. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

-Estoy esperando.

Notaba la boca seca, y sus labios se entreabrieron inconscientemente, buscando respirar aire puro. Se sentía agobiada por una amenaza que no lograba discernir. Aún así, no pensaba irse. No ahora, no en ese momento. Estaba completamente en sus manos, atada por una intriga que nunca había llegado a apoderarse de ella de esa manera tan salvaje.

-Eres Slytherin. –Rodolphus se detuvo-. También una Black.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? –masculló, entrecerrando los ojos y escrutándolo.

-Cállate. –Su tono de voz no varió, pero se palpaba su intención: una orden ante la que no debía protestar-. Con un linaje como el tuyo habrán sabido enseñarte los verdaderos valores de todo Sangre Limpia.

-Por supuesto –replicó ofendida.

Se quedó callado una vez más, mirándola fijamente esta vez, estudiando ese febril brillo que había adquirido la oscuridad de los ojos de la joven. Cuando apartó la mirada Bellatrix estuvo a punto de suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

-Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir mi hermano.

-¿El qué?

-No importa.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, resuelta a no dejarse provocar. Era lo que él buscaba, estaba convencida. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar a exigir.

Sin previo aviso, Lestrange se llevó la mano a la manga de la túnica y se la subió. No estaba preparada para ver lo que vio, no estaba preparada para admirar el esplendor de la Marca grabada a fuego en la piel de ese hombre que exudaba misterio. Retrocedió, más por la impresión que por miedo.

-Si no has mentido -los ojos de él se clavaron en ella, y, de repente, un torrente de imágenes pasaron ante su mente; las más importantes, las que habían llegado a marcarla de alguna forma en sus ideales, en sus creencias-, y veo que no lo has hecho…

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –exigió saber Bellatrix, una punzada de miedo notándose en su voz. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más vulnerable que en ese momento.

-Legeremancia. He leído tu ment…

-¡Ya sé lo que es! –cortó bruscamente, aunque no llegó a alzar la voz.

-La aprenderás –dijo Rodolphus, volviendo a su tono de siempre, como si una cría no acabara de contestarle mal, como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Aprenderás eso y mucho más si te unes a Él.

Si ver la Marca fue como si le arrancaran las entrañas, aquella declaración directamente le golpeó en el corazón y en el cerebro, aunque no sabía en cuál de los dos le había marcado más.

-¿Unirme a Él?

-No he venido a perder el tiempo, Black.

-Pero…

_Si sólo tengo quince años. ¡Si no he terminado ni el colegio!_ Eso era lo que su interior gritaba pero no se atrevía a pronuncia. ¿El Señor Oscuro buscaba a miembros dentro de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué? Nunca había oído de algo semejante, a pesar de que ella seguía muy de cerca sus pasos…

Y, sin embargo, algo le decía que Lestrange no era amante de las bromas. Su propuesta iba completamente en serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso, Black –empezó, y esbozó una sonrisa fantasma, la primera que vio en aquellos labios imperturbables-, deberás preguntárselo a Él. Los mortífagos no hacen preguntas. Mi cometido era venir y convencerte.

-¿Y si no lo conseguías?

-¿Acaso no lo he hecho? –La agarró bruscamente del brazo, levantándole la manga de la túnica y dejando su piel pálida y nívea desnuda al gélido viento invernal-. ¿Por qué preocuparnos de lo que no va a ocurrir?

_La mataría._

Buscó sus ojos verdes, decidida a demostrarle que sabía lo que la esperaba si se negaba. ¿Qué importaba? No se hubiera negado aunque la hubiesen dejado volver al castillo como cualquier otro día. Aquello era… ¿todo lo que siempre había soñado? Posiblemente no, pero sí podría conseguir todo lo que había soñado. Llevaría la vida en la que creía, y eso era lo más importante para ella.

Un escalofrió de dolor recorrió a Bellatrix cuando él posó la varita en su antebrazo, y ahogó un grito por el suplicio que sufría, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que llegó a hacerse sangre. No había palabras para describir la brutalidad de ese acto.

Años después descubriría que ni siquiera el _Cruciatus_ llegaba a causar tanto dolor.

Rodolphus la rodeó con sus brazos, como a una muñeca inútil, prácticamente desmayada como estaba. Sonó un fuerte chasquido y ambos desaparecieron.

Ese anochecer, en ese mismo lugar cubierto de pisadas, quedaba tan solo, como prueba de la presencia de alguien, unas bolsas tiradas empezando a cubrirse por la nieve.

**N/A. Yay, las 3 y media pero lo terminé. Anda que no he ido cambiando cosas de este xapi desde que lo empecé… hace muchos, muchos meses. Incluso volví a reescribir todo el principio, porque no me gustó como quedó. Como véis, Rody va a ser aquí muy importante, además de Voldy claro juju. Bellatrix… bueno, es un fic de toda su vida, así que se verá como va cambiando y madurando, volviéndose más fanática. Para empezar la he hecho así, una joven que confía mucho en sí misma, acostumbrada a que todo el mundo haga lo que ella quiere y a que la teman. Vive un poco en un mundo de color de rosa, porque sabe en todo momento qué va a pasar. Se encuentra de pronto con alguien que sabe más que ella, que la está dominando, y que sabe que puede resultar peligrosa. Se acojona pero intenta mantener las apariencias, aunque siempre se le escapa algo… XD En fin, me dejo de explicaciones estúpidas. Vosotros sois los que tenéis que valorar este fic x) espero que la idea en un principio guste. Saldrán muchos mortis, personajes que ya conocemos y muchos otros que me inventaré. No diré que me intentaré dar prisa, porque al final haré lo que me dé la gana, como siempre, jeje. Solo espero que una vez escrito esto me centre en mis otros fics largos y pueda terminar un par de ellos para quitarme cosas de encima. Se agradecerán los reviews.**

**Joanne**

**PD. Vale, importante. Hoy he estado en mi revisión habitual de fics de bella en ffnet y he encontrado uno que OMG. Se llama Tragedia en cinco actor y es de Phonix.G.Fawkes. En serio, está muy bien escrito, buen argumento y los personajes muy IC. Bella/Snape y os aseguro que merece la pena. Me he indignado ante la poca cantidad de reviews que tenía, así que he pensado en comentarlo aquí por si a algún amante de bella y/o snape le apetece ir a echarle un vistazo, porque de verdad de verdad que merece la pena. Y ahora voy a ver House jijijiji, que se me ha bajado un xapi nuevo hoy.**

9


	2. Exigencia

**Disclaimer: en serio, si ganase dinero con esto... ¿creerías que estaría estudiando farmacia? Bueno, lo poco que estudio XD**

**N/A. BWHAHAHAH XD dios santo, hay que ver lo tardona que soy /látigo. Llevo desde Navidad sin escribir seriamente, no sé, no consigo estar inspirada, pero como me siento mal pues acabo empezando todos los xapis sin terminar ninguno... Tenía a la vez que empezado este xapi, tb el de SDY, el de BM2 y el de Penumbra (vamos, todas mis historias largas). Qué suma tristeza. Este cuando lo escribí pensé que me había quedado raro, pero cuando lo releí me gustó bastante más, así que decidí no cambiar nada... Aparté que la cagué un poco en el primer xapi, porque según mis apuntes Voldy debería haberle hecho la Marca a Bella en este xapi, pero esa parte lo puse en el primero... Tuve que cambiar una escena de aquí XD No sé, fue un lío. Y blablabla cómo me enrollo, espero que os guste y esas cositas x)**

**Joanne**

**SUMISIÓN**

**II. EXIGENCIA**

Apretó las manos con fuerza para que Lestrange no se fijase en que le temblaba el pulso. No sé quitó la capa tampoco, sintiéndose irracionalmente más protegida. ¿Qué podría hacer una tela contra un mortífago?

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación pequeña y fría, parcamente decorada.

-Es un escondite -respondió Lestrange, sin mirarla-. Uno de tantos.

Lo que venía a decir que no sería ni de lejos el más importante. Bellatrix se lamió el labio inferior en un gesto rápido. Tenía muchas preguntas, y no sabía por cuál empezar. De hecho, no sabía siquiera si empezar. Miró de reojo al hombre que la había traído hasta allí, que había hecho que su vida... bueno, dejara de ser _su _vida.

-Espera aquí -le ordenó, y en un par de pasos llegó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación.

El ambiente se relajó perceptiblemente. Bellatrix soltó el aire muy despacio, y empezó a mirar con curiosidad más abierta todo lo que la rodeaba. Su mente era un torbellino al que debía empezar a poner orden.

-Tenéis que iros.

Black se volvió hacia la puerta entreabierta, reconociendo la voz. Lestrange hablaba en voz baja con alguien. Le alivió comprobar que sus palabras eran tan escuetas y su tono de voz tan seco como cuando se dirigía a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay una nueva, y ya conocéis las órdenes. No debe veros.

-¿_Nueva_?

Le extrañó notar la sorpresa en la voz del que seguramente sería otro mortífago. ¿Por qué ese escepticismo? ¿Tan raro resultaba que alguien se uniese a las filas del Lado oscuro? La pregunta, al igual que las suyas mentales, no tuvo respuesta. Poco después se oyó un chasquido, y Bella supo que alguien acababa de desaparecerse.

Escuchó los pasos de Rodolphus regresando, pero no se molestó en hacerse la desinteresada. Quería que él supiera que los había escuchado. Lo miró fijamente cuando entró.

-¿Quién era?

Lestrange no contestó, pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, no esta vez. Empezaba a estar furiosa con el hermano de su compañero de Casa, que la trataba como si no pudiera enterarse de nada.

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

La altivez de su mirada la echó momentáneamente atrás, como si hubiera recibido físicamente un golpe, pero logró recuperarse y aguantarla.

-Por seguridad. Aún no sabemos si podemos confiar en ti -respondió finalmente-. Si conocieras todos los nombres podrías traicionarnos.

-Puedo traicionarte a ti.

-Estarías muerta antes de intentarlo -siguió sin alterarse-. Y no lo harías.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -exclamó retadora.

Pero Lestrange parecía haber dado la conversación por terminada. Cogió a Bellatrix del brazo y la hizo andar hasta la sala contigua, en la que él había estado antes.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-El Señor Oscuro nos espera.

**OoOoOoO**

Como Black, sus sentimientos eran potentes, radicales, de los que dejaban sin respiración. Había sentido desde la determinación más férrea hasta la humillación. Ahora lo único que podía sentir era un terror puro y atroz.

Estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, echa casi un ovillo, sin poder despegar los ojos de las baldosas desgastadas. Esos ojos rojos que no había podido ni aguantar ni diez segundos la traspasaban, atormentándola, haciéndola tiritar de miedo. No sentía ni vergüenza por ello, porque ¿quién no reaccionaría como ella? Lestrange, a su lado, había bajado los ojos y no movía ni un músculo.

Tembló con más fuerza al escuchar que Él se levantaba, que empezaba a rodearla, su larga capa rozando el suelo y de vez en cuando su cuerpo. Se detuvo ante ella, y se agachó llevando sus dedos de araña a la barbilla juvenil. La obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos rojos.

-Me habían dicho que eras temeraria.

Bellatrix quería decir que sí, pero tenía la lengua paralizada y la boca seca, y apenas fue capaz de entreabrir los labios. No tanto como ella había creído. Ni valentía siquiera. En esos temblores de su cuerpo sólo quedaba terror.

-¿O es que eres sensata? -siguió, estirando sus finos labios en una vaga sonrisa. Bella sentía tanta repulsa como atracción por ese rostro inhumano. Tenía el pelo negro, espeso y corto, y sus rasgos eran elegantes, pero su piel era tan pálida que parecía transparente, y se podía ver recorriendo su rostro pequeñas venas azuladas-. ¿Hubo algún problema con ella, Rodolphus?

-Ninguno, mi Señor. Ya tiene la Marca.

Voldemort se levantó, pero no se movió del sitio.

-Espero que comprendas que no es un procedimiento muy habitual el que estamos siguiendo -añadió, dirigiéndose a la joven-. Nos han contado cosas sobre ti, sobre tu lealtad a la Sangre. He decidido probarte.

-Mi Señor... -se atrevió a murmurar al fin, casi sin voz.

-Rodolphus te enseñará todo lo que debes saber. Hasta ese momento desaparece de mi vista.

**OoOoOoO**

Lestrange la miró, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse, tan pálida estaba Bellatrix. La hizo entrar en una sala oscura. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió las velas de la araña que colgaba del techo. La joven pudo darse cuenta de cuán diferente era ese lugar del que habían abandonado. Más pequeño, recogido y lleno de polvo, con libros cubriendo cada pared, de forma que daba una extraña sensación de ahogo. No había ventanas, ninguna luz que pudiera entrar del exterior.

-Esta es la biblioteca -explicó Lestrange sin contemplaciones-. Dormirás arriba.

Bellatrix asintió sin decir nada, sus ojos vagando por los dorsos de los libros perfectamente ordenados en las estanterías. Rodolphus se acercó a la más cercana a la puerta, y cogió un libro grueso de tapas marrones de la tercera balda.

-Para mañana deberás saberte los ocho primeros capítulos. Pociones de nivel de EXTASIS -añadió, mirándola atentamente para estudiar su reacción. Bellatrix, agotada, apenas fue capaz de abrir un poco los ojos por la sorpresa-. Si mi hermano no ha mentido...

-¿Qué ha dicho Rabastan de mí?

Lestrange apartó la vista de ella al cabo de unos interminables segundos, sin responder, e indicó a la Slytherin que lo siguiera. No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Bella empezó a subir las escaleras de caracol, intentando no pensar en lo estrechas que eran, ni en que no tuvieran barandilla. Era irónico, asustada por las alturas...

-Hay dos puertas -murmuró en voz baja, y tuvo que repetirlo al ver que Rodolphus no la había oído-. Hay dos. ¿Cuál es la mía?

-La de la izquierda -respondió-. La otra es la mía.

-Ah.

-Tienes prohibido el paso.

**OoOoOoO**

Los ojos le escocían por el sueño y por la cantidad de vapores que salían de los calderos. Las pociones bullían en su interior, y Bellatrix las contemplaba ausente. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Había estado toda la noche estudiando, pero en ese momento las líneas que había memorizado parecían escaparse de su mente. Se había acostado de madrugada, y en cuanto empezó a amanecer Lestrange la había despertado.

Bella lo observó durante un instante. El mortífago parecía tener la vista perdida, pero ella sabía que estaba muy atento a todos sus movimientos. La estudiaba de cerca, dispuesto a castigar cualquier error con la magia. Sus métodos no eran demasiado ortodoxos. Bellatrix tenía los brazos y las manos llenos de diminutos cortes, además de un dolor constante en sus articulaciones de las piernas. Mantenerse en pie era un suplicio, pero sería mucho peor si de dejaba caer al suelo. Y muchísimo peor si no terminaba las pociones a la perfección.

Una cosa sí podía reconocer. Las maldiciones que había usado para castigarla no las olvidaría. Ni tampoco sus efectos.

-Te quedan diez minutos.

-No puedo... -se rebeló, hastiada, dejando caer con un sonoro _chof_ en la poción-. No me da tiempo.

-No tenías que haber perdido tanto tiempo cortando las raíces.

-Es la primera vez que la hago -musitó entre dientes, arrepintiéndose de no contener su lengua.

Rodolphus la observaba ahora de cerca, por encima de su hombro. Se inclinó, provocando en Bellatrix un escalofrío.

-Acostúmbrate -susurró-. Esto ha dejado de ser un juego.

**OoOoOoO**

Cerró los ojos un momento, y cabeceó, despertándose de inmediato. Parpadeó repetidas veces, diciéndose que no podía dormirse, que tenía que memorizar los ingredientes del _Veritaserum_, pero llevaba una semana durmiendo apenas cuatro horas diarias (si tenía suerte) y los ojos le quemaban. Era incapaz de mantenerse despierta.

Intentó concentrarse en el texto que tenía delante, pero sus ojos acabaron vagando por las letras sin entender nada, y acabó entreteniéndose con el dibujo a tinta que ilustraba la página en la parte inferior.

-Black -dijo alguien de pronto, sorprendiéndola. Dio un brinco en la silla, y se volvió hacia Lestrange. No le había escuchado entrar... Ni siquiera abrir la puerta. Rodolphus no se disculpó, y tendió a la joven mortífaga un pergamino limpio-. Tienes que hacer una cosa.

-¿El qué?

Los ojos de Lestrange se fijaron en el libro que ella tenía abierta, y luego fueron a los ojos de ella. Intentó no parpadear, sabiendo que él se estaba dando cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Tampoco mencionó nada sobre eso. Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa, y señaló la pluma que Bellatrix tenía sobre el libro, con la que tomaba notas en los márgenes.

-Escribe a tu padre.

-¿Qué? -soltó, sonando incrédula. ¿Su padre? Completamente seria, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en él desde que abandonó Hogwarts.

-Dumbledore informó a los Black al día siguiente, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no habías vuelto de Hogsmeade.

-No importa.

-Si importa, si te buscan.

-No lo harán.

Lestrange, que hasta ese momento había estado caminando lentamente por la habitación, giró la cabeza para mirar a Bellatrix.

-Ya lo están haciendo.

Black resopló, hastiada. Estaba agotada. Aún tenía que estudiar cómo hacer la poción, y practicar las difíciles transformaciones que había aprendido esa mañana. Se había sentido completamente inútil; no había sido capaz de cambiar ni un centímetro de los objetos que Lestrange le había ido dando. El nivel de magia que le exigía se escapaba de sus posibilidades.

-Lo haré mañana.

-¿No me has oído? -repitió Rodolphus, con voz mortalmente suave-. Necesitamos que dejen de buscarte.

-No conseguirán encontrarme.

-No subestimes a los Black.

_Soy uno de ellos_, pensó Bellatrix con frialdad. _Conozco sus métodos_. No se atrevió a abrir la boca. Hubiera sido ir demasiado lejos.

-Escríbela.

-¿Qué pongo? -Bella cogió la pluma, y miró a Rodolphus con una ceja arqueada. Su tono de voz era levemente cínico, pero el hombre lo dejó pasar.

-Lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de que dejen de buscarte.

La joven se detuvo un segundo, y luego se volvió a escribir unas escuetas palabras. En cuanto hubo terminado, cogió el pergamino por un extremo para no correr la tinta negra y se lo tendió a Rodolphus. El mortífago lo cogió y lo leyó, y volvió a dársela.

-Séllala. No puede haber dudas respecto a que la escribiste tú.

-Podríais estar forzándome a escribirla.

Lestrange la miró fijamente, y algo así como una sonrisa fantasma cruzó su semblante. Bella tembló un poco, y se apresuró a sellar la carta con el anillo de los Black que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Esperemos que no crea eso.

Bellatrix no respondió. Fingió volver a su libro, a sus estudios, e ignorar al sutilmente amenazante compañero que tenía.

-Vete a la cama -dijo antes de salir, y por un utópico momento la joven pensó que se preocupaba por ella-. Mañana tienes que ser capaz de hacer algo.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en el papel, intentando contener la creciente furia que empezaba a abrasarle el pecho.

-Practicaremos Artes Oscuras.

La ardiente sangre de Bellatrix se congeló, y un sudor frío se deslizó por su espalda. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquello.

_Dolería_.

**N/A. AW SO SHIT CACOTA. Estaba escribiendo la nota de autor final y se me ha borrado entera!! En fin, vuelvo a empezar, jops TOT decía que hoy me apetecía blahblah y que caca que cada vez me queden los xapis más cortos (sobre todo después de lo que tardo en actualizar, soy mala mala!!). Tb comentaban que Rody estaba raro porque hablaba mucho, y que no aún no he decidido como ir desarrollando su relación. Tal vez me atreva a meter algo de amor/odio, porque verdaderamente se merece que Bella le tenga algo de tirria por su forma de enseñarle maldiciones. Esa idea me gusta, se me ocurrió de pronto y la metí XD obviamente no son demasiado fuertes, porque no es plan de cargarme a Bella en el segundo xapi x) Pero siguiendo con su relación, eso, que no sé si irme un poquitín por el estilo Sionnain (no en la parte sado, al menos de momento XD pero si algo… odio, y luego ya ir desarrollándola). La idea del padre tb me gusta, y dará juego para el siguiente xapi. Ummm. Había una parte de Voldy que cambié, y que vendría al final del xapi y en el principio del siguiente, pero pensándolo fríamente era una idea algo patética y no me convenció, así que la he quitado. Lo que me hará tener que remodelar el siguiente xapi, CACOTA. Blabla más blabla ya no sé qué contar sobre este fic. Estoy emocionada sobre la salida del séptimo, así que ya veremos si cambio el final. No lo creo, porque tengo la idea bastante pesada, y esto partiendo ya simplemente de la idea y de la edad de Bella, no es nada canon y podría considerarse AU prácticamente. Lo que tal vez haga es meter más cosas sobre los horcruxs, sobre más mortis que salgan nuevos y sus futuras muertes (esperemos que no caigan muchos, no seas mala JK!) y esas cosillas en las que se meten los mortis.**

**Tsk. Es el último día de vacaciones de semana santa y verdaderamente las estoy pasando putas. Primero porque voy a tener que madrugar toda la puta semana TOT porque tengo prácticas. Luego porque… clase, y shit completely. Y además tengo que empezar a estudiar. No sé cómo me las arreglaré (mal, supongo XD) para ver si actualizo más fics. Quiero seguir con Hielo y Penumbra, son mis prioridades por ahora. **

**Creo que me despido ya… Son las 6 LOL pero la noche es joven!!! Y aún no cantan los pajaritos anunciando el amanecer, lo que indica que puedo frikear aún más. Revisaré más fics, y si no me inspiro seguiré con el último de Artemio Fowl. Ese sí es otro malo que merece la pena xD (jovencito, pero tiene potencial jiji).**

**Joanne**

**PD. Esto mañana no tendrá sentido, pero en este mismo momento el xapi se llama "Confianza" y la verdad que no sé por qué lo llame así, y no tiene sentido y no me gusta y quiero cambiarlo!! OMFV CRISIS**

8


End file.
